Riain One-Shots
by rosexpetals
Summary: I thought I would put all of the one-shots I have written so far in once place, enjoy :)
1. 1 - Rita and Iain look after Matilda

**_Prompt – Iain and Rita look after Matilda._**

"Right I think that's everything," Cal said whilst handing Matilda over to Rita and the bag to Iain. "Thanks for this guys, it means a lot."

"Ah anytime," Rita replied smiling back at Cal. "Are you going to say goodbye to daddy?" She cooed at the baby.

"Bye bye Tilly," Cal whispered, placing a soft kiss on Matilda's forehead. "Now you be good for Uncle Iain and Aunty Rita." He chuckled. "See you in the morning guys. Thanks again."

"No worries mate," Iain patted him on the shoulder.

Cal got into his car and drove away leaving just Iain, Rita and baby Matilda. Rita took the baby into the living room where she sat down on the sofa cradling her. Iain grabbed the remote control and turned the TV on. The TV started blaring which set the baby off, Rita just looked at him as if she was going to hit him.

"Tell me again why we agreed to do this?" Iain whined.

"Because we are nice friends and there was no one else," Rita raised her eyebrows. She tried rocking Matilda back and forth to calm her down but it didn't seem to be working and she carried on screaming at the top of her lungs. "Besides, Cal needed a night off. She might be hungry, here take her." Rita held Matilda out to Iain who just looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm not holding her."

"You'll have to! Do you know how to make the formula?"

"Well no but…"

"Exactly, so you'll have to hold her so I can do it," she interrupted. "Just hold your arms out and support her head I'll only be five minutes." Iain did exactly what Rita explained, he was holding his breath as Rita was letting the baby rest in his arms but as soon as she relaxed he let out a sigh of relief realising that it wasn't that bad.

"See, you're a natural," Rita teased him standing up and walking to the kitchen.

Iain was left alone in the living room with a baby in his arms who had started crying again. Panicking, he tried to remember what Rita was doing before to try and calm her down, so he tried the same. He stood up and rocked Matilda back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Babies, they're easy," Iain joked; he looked down into the baby's eyes which were wide and staring back at him. "You're going to grow up being the most loved person ever. Look at all the people you have around you, willing to help. And you're going to be smart, that's if you take after your uncle's brain mind." He laughed; Matilda seemed to be calming down and started to drift off. Smiling, he walked into the kitchen to join Rita. "She's fallen asleep." He whispered.

"How'd you manage that?" Rita replied keeping her voice hushed, she walked over to Iain to see if he was telling the truth.

"I must have magic powers," he grinned.

"Well, Mr Magical you can put her in her travel cot then," she smiled up at him.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"I put it upstairs in our room," she informed him. "Shall I open a bottle of red?"

"Ooh yes please," he winked. "I'll be back now."

Iain carefully walked up the stairs, taking it one step at a time not wanting to trip. He slid into his and Rita's room and seen the small pink cot that Rita put up. Inside they was a small pink blanket with two teddies on the side. He lowered himself down and placed her underneath the blanket. After tucking her in so that she was nice and snug he leaned down and left a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep tight little one," he whispered. He turned the light off and kept the door open ajar so they could listen out for her. He crept down the stairs so he didn't make too much noise, then he joined Rita on the sofa who had poured two glasses of wine and was now tucked up under a blanket.

"She go down okay?" She asked looking up at him and making room for him under the covers.

"Out like a log," he chuckled, snuggling in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer. Rita rested her head on his chest listening to the repetitive beat of his heart underneath her ear. She could feel herself drifting off, she closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast asleep. About five minutes later Iain spoke up, "Rita; tonight has got me thinking. How about we start a family?" There was no response. "Rita?" He shook her but when he looked down and seen that she was sleeping he just smiled to himself.


	2. 2 - First 'I Love You'

**_Prompt; every one finds out about them when Rita gets admitted to the hospital/the first I love you._**

"Right this is Rita Freeman 37 years old," Dixie informed Connie as her and Norman wheeled the trolley in. Connie paused when she seen the small blonde woman lying on the bed. "She was found on the floor outside the pub. She has a severe laceration to her right hand from a smashed bottle and she has cuts up her arms, legs and her face. She was conscious at the scene and I've given her 10ml of morphine. She appears to have consumed a large volume of alcohol prior to the incident."

"Right, let's get her into resus please," Connie stated boldly. Following orders they pushed her into resus. "Can we have some privacy please?" She asked looking at Tash who responded by pulling the blue screens across. "Rita, can you hear me? It's Mrs Beauchamp, you're in the hospital."

Rita tried to open her heavy eyes but could only make out the blurry shapes of people rushing around her and pricking needles into her. She could hear someone speaking to her but it wasn't making much sense, then she heard 'Mrs Beauchamp' and she just let out a groan.

Happy that she was responding, Connie let out a smile. "Glad to hear you're with us Sister Freeman." She let out.

Dixie made her way downstairs where she met Iain who was sitting in the kitchen sipping at a cup of coffee.

"I think that was the toughest call out I've had in a while," she sighed.

"How come?" Iain wondered.

"The woman," she paused. "It was Rita."

Iain's stomach dropped at the mention of her name, his eyes snapped up and locked onto Dixie's.

"Is she okay?!" He panicked.

"I don't know, we'll find out later."

"I'm going to go see her," Iain jumped up from his seat and started heading quickly towards the door.

"Iain?" Dixie asked, confused. She tried following him but we was walking too fast for her to catch up. She was just left there wondering why he rushed off to go see her. Then it clicked.

Rita and Iain hadn't told anyone about their 'thing' they had yet, they felt like they didn't need to. It was their business no one else's. But Iain didn't care if anyone found out now; he needed to see if she was okay. On his way up to the ED he started to remember that they argued a couple of hours about if they were going to be serious or not. Rita wanted them to be in a relationship but he didn't feel the same. He just considered them 'a bit of fun'. But he was starting to think that he was completely wrong and now he was regretting everything that he said to her.

When he got upstairs and stormed into reception, he rushed over to Noel.

"Where's Rita?" He asked.

"Sorry Iain I can't tell you, you don't have any relation to her. Hospital rules mate," Noel informed him.

Iain let out an exasperated sigh; he can't believe he was going to do this, "We're together." He stated.

Noel chuckled to himself, "Yeh okay mate, I'll believe that when I see it."

"I'm being serious," Iain replied with a straight face. He could feel himself growing even more irritated the longer Noel stopped him from seeing Rita.

"Seriously?" Noel gasped. "She's in Resus." Noel watched Iain as he rushed off, then he seen Robyn coming out of cubicles and called her over.

Iain got to Resus and bumped into Connie as she was leaving.

"How is she?" He questioned her.

Connie studied him, puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Rita," he paused. "How is she?"

"I can't tell you unless you have a relationship with my patient," Connie replied firmly.

"Is it not obvious by now?" Iain answered sarcastically.

Connie's eyes widened at the sudden realisation of what was going on, "Right, okay. Well she's stable. We will be extracting the glass from her hand in about 30 minutes, so you have until then."

Iain nodded taking in all the information, he turned to enter Resus but was stopped when Connie called his name. "Yeh?" He wondered.

"How did she get in that state in the first place?" She asked.

"We had an argument; it might be because of that. I don't know." Iain looked down at his shoes, feeling embarrassed and responsible for everything.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know, thank you Iain," she smiled faintly at him then carried on to her office.

Iain took a deep breath and walked over to Rita's bedside, he watched her as she lay staring into space with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rita?" He whispered, not wanting to startle her.

She heard her name and lifted her head to see that it was Iain; she felt anger boil up inside her.

"What are you doing here?" She let out sharply. "I thought you didn't care."

"I am so sorry Rita," he shook his head, feeling a lump in his throat.

"It's a bit late for that," she snapped.

"I didn't mean what I said," he hesitated thinking about what he was going to say next. "I guess I was just scared. I haven't felt something like this for someone since…well since Sam."

Rita lifted herself up trying to hide the pain she was in and turned to face him. "You could've said. I would have understood Iain."

"I know but…" he looked down. "I don't know."

She took hold of one of his hands that rested on the railing on the bed and squeezed it tightly.

"I forgive you," she whispered softly.

"Why did you do what you did?"

She looked away from him not wanting to have to face up to being stupid. "I was angry and upset because I really like you Iain and I wanted us to make a go of things but when I heard you say that you thought we were only just a bit of fun, I needed to let it out somewhere. And this is what I do," she paused. "I turn to the bottle."

A tear rolled down Iain's cheek as he listened to her. It was all his fault. "Rita, there's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"What you said, about really liking me. Well I feel the same, about you obviously. Anyway, I never really knew how I felt about you until Dixie told me that you had been in an accident. My stomach dropped and I ran here as fast as I could. I needed to see if you were okay because I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I said those things and I never got the chance to say sorry and well because I don't know what I'd do without you Rita. We've only been a thing for a couple of weeks but in those couple of weeks I feel like a changed man. You are the reason I smile every day and what I think I am trying to say is. I am in love with you Rita Freeman."

Rita felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as he poured his heart out to her.

"I think I love you too Iain Dean," she grinned.

Iain leaned in and placed his lips on Rita's. Rita put her hands on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Then she remembered that she still had a piece of glass sticking in her hand and drew away from him in pain but she was laughing at the same time.

"What are you like?" Iain chuckled before placing a chaste kiss on Rita's lips.

They both turned their heads to see half the staff standing in the doorway cheering at them.


	3. 3 - Busted

Iain had hold of Rita's hand as he dragged her into the ambulance station. He looked around to see if anyone was there but when he couldn't see anyone, he turned back to face Rita and brought her closer to him by the waist. His lips crashed onto hers, her hands ran through his short dark hair. Iain pulled away, out of breath.

"Come with me." He said with lust in his voice. Iain entwined his hands with Rita's once again; she started as she quickly checked that no one could see them. "Why are you laughing for?" He smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this." Iain pressed his lips gently on hers.

He turned around and unlocked the door to an out of service ambulance, Rita jumped in, and Iain took one last glance before closing the door behind him. Rita sat on the trolley and had a seductive expression on her face. Iain sauntered over to her and grabbed the back of her neck; he placed his lips on hers. Rita wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She let out a groan from the back of her throat. Iain's hands travelled to the collar of her dark blue scrubs, he started to unbutton her shirt; revealing her black, lacy bra. Her breath hitched when Iain's cold hand came into contact with her soft, warm skin. Rita fumbled her hands over his green shirt undoing the buttons. She traced his muscles with her fingers which sent a chill up Iain's spine.

Dixie walked into the building, a hot cup of coffee in her hand. As she walked in she could hear giggling, scanning the room with her eyes she couldn't see anyone in sight.

"Hello?" She called out. Nothing. "Iain?"

She walked over to the nearest ambulance to her and opened the doors but it was empty. The next couple were empty as well. Until, she got to the out of service one and the noises got louder. Shaking her head she opened the doors to find a small blonde woman stood next to Iain who had grabbed her clothes in time to cover her upper body. When she realised who the woman was, her eyes widened with shock.

"I'll just…just go." Dixie said awkwardly, pointing to the kitchen area.

Rita turned her head to look at Iain, her face bright red. "Shit. What are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to…you know…explain." Iain stuttered.

Rita bent down and picked up her bra quickly putting it on. Iain buttoned up his shirt then helped Rita to button hers up. She stepped out of the back of the ambulance and ran her hands through her short blonde hair. Iain jumped out behind her. They both made their way over to the kitchen; both of them felt like naughty school children who had just been caught stealing a pencil. They approached Dixie who had made herself another cup of coffee.

"So," Dixie spoke out. "How long have you two been an item?"

Rita and Iain looked at each other with nothing to say.

"W…W…Well about a couple of weeks now." Iain confessed.

"Right, well uh I'm happy for you." Dixie couldn't make eye contact with Rita. "Just make sure that, that doesn't happen again okay?"

They both nodded feeling very guilty.

"I better get back to work my lunch break finishes in twenty minutes." Rita looked at Iain then at Dixie. She turned to leave but was stopped.

"Rita! Before you go can I have a word please?" Dixie called out. "In private." She shot a glance at Iain who made his way outside.

"Look Dixie before you say anything, it won…" Rita started to defend herself.

"Rita, I don't care about that." Dixie smiled. Rita had a confused expression on her face. "You and Iain? Never saw that coming." Dixie shook her head with a big grin on her face.

"I'm…I'm confused. I thought you were going to tell me off?" Rita laughed nervously.

"Why would I do that? Oh come on we've all done it."

"So you're not going to be awkward around me?" Rita asked still baffled.

"Of course not! I'm happy for you."

Rita let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god, I don't think I could bare you not being able to look me in the eye ever again."

"Come here." Dixie gave Rita a big hug. They pulled away from each other and Rita went to go outside to join Iain.

"What did she say?" Iain pointed his head to the building.

"She hates me Iain." Rita shook her head

"What?" Iain's face dropped. "Why?"

"I'm joking you idiot." Rita hit Iain playfully on the arm.

Iain rolled his eyes then grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips onto hers.

Dixie watched the pair from a far and smiled sweetly.


	4. 4 - A Hard Days Work

_"_ _Rita works alongside the paramedics, Iain is very protective over her."_

Rita and Iain walked into the ambulance station their hands entwined in each other's. It was a big day for Rita; she was going to spend the day with the paramedics to help improve her skills and see what it is like day in and day out for the paramedics, what they have to face and how they deal with it. As they wandered in Dixie popped her head out the back of one of the ambulances.

"Ready for your big day?" She asked cheerily.

Rita looked up at Iain with a grin on her face, "I can't wait!" She squeezed Iain's hand with excitement.

"It's really not exciting." Iain looked back down at her.

"I know. I've done it before. But I think I've learned my lesson since last time." She answered.

"Well, you know where the kit is." Dixie pointed towards the locker room. "Just get yourself changed and we can get started."

Rita started making her way to the locker room with Iain following closely behind her; a big smile had grown across his face and he had a twinkle in his eyes. But he stopped when he heard Dixie calling his name. He looked back at Rita who rolled her eyes but carried on to the locker rooms.

"Now I don't want any funny business between you two," Dixie stated firmly, Iain let out a short sigh. Dixie raised her eyebrows. "I mean it! Today is strictly professional, you keep your personal life until after your shift has finished. Got it?" Iain rolled his eyes. "Got it?" Dixie asked again.

"Yes," Iain replied with an annoyed tone. "Loud and clear, can I go get changed now?"

Dixie nodded; smirking to herself she carried on cleaning up the ambulance.

Iain sauntered into the locker rooms to find Rita had already gotten changed into her small all in one uniform. He sat down on the bench in front of her.

"Very nice," he winked.

"Oh shut up," Rita poked him. "I feel like a teletubbie."

"Yeh, but you're a cute teletubbie."

Rita felt the blush creeping up on her cheeks as he pulled her by the waist towards him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and she bent down and placed her lips on his. Iain could taste the strawberry lipstick she had not long put on. His hands started to wander as Rita let out a squeal before pulling away from him.

"Iain!" Rita let out.

"What?" He asked bemused, but he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Not here," she shook her head laughing. "Someone will catch us."

"I can't help it if you look so perfect, I just want to hold you and kiss you," Iain winked. "Then again Dixie would have me head off if she caught us."

"What do you mean by that?" Rita wondered.

"That's what she wanted to talk to me about. She said that today is strictly professional and she doesn't want any funny business." Iain sighed.

"Well," Rita started tracing his leg with her finger, getting closer to his sensitive areas. "I guess we'll have to stick to the rules Mr Dean." Her lips locked onto his; as soon as she felt him she broke away and strutted out of the locker room. Iain shook his head as he watched her walk away from him.

Rita fixed her hair feeling quite proud of herself. She joined Dixie outside.

"Ready?" Dixie asked.

Rita nodded furiously.

"As I've already said to Iain, I don't want any funny business." She warned Rita.

"Understood," Rita giggled to herself.

Dixie had an idea as to why she was laughing so decided against questioning her.

"Well once Iain finally joins us we'll sort the teams out." Dixie smiled.

About five minutes later, Iain made his way over to the two women. Rita tried to bite back the smirk that was growing on her face.

"Iain, glad you could join us." Dixie exclaimed.

"No problem," he winked.

Dixie shook her head, "Anyway, Rita you'll be with me and Iain you'll be with Norman." Iain opened his mouth to argue back but Dixie beat him to it. "Iain, don't start. Those are the rules. I can't trust you two."

Rita looked up at Iain with a big grin on her face. Dixie and Norman had already made their way into the separate ambulances which left just the two of them alone for a couple of seconds. Iain folded his arms across his chest and gazed down at Rita.

"I hate you so much," he spoke, shaking his head.

She stared back at him before reaching up to whisper in his ear, "Oh but I know, that you really want me." She took a step away from and bit her lip which sent shivers down Iain's spine. Rita turned on her heel and started walking away. She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her, gliding to a halt she stopped in her tracks. "You can stop watching me as well." She called out.

Iain laughed in the distance, "I don't know what you're talking about." Before he knew the small blonde woman was running back over to him. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and let out a quiet "Stay safe" before running over to ambulance with Dixie.

Rita and Dixie pulled up at the crash site. Chaos was running wild and there was people screaming and crying. Rita felt the panic rise up in her as her eyes darted back and forth at the people who were running around in fear. The police officers guided her and Dixie to where the stabbing had taken place. It seemed to be a young boy who was involved in a fight that had gotten out of hand. Dixie rushed over to the boy who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Rita remained where she stood; she stared down at the boy; thoughts running through her mind. _He is so young. Why does he deserve this? He has his whole life ahead of him, why is he wasting it?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Dixie calling her name.

"Rita!?" Dixie said with panic in her voice.

Rita shot a look at her ready to listen to what she needed to do.

"Thank you! Right I'm going to need you to apply pressure to the wound. He is losing blood fast and we're going to have to work quickly to get him to the hospital as soon as possible." Dixie ordered.

Within a split second Rita was at Dixie's side and was applying pressure to his lower right abdomen. She watched Dixie as she put a put a line and gave him morphine. Then she checked everything else before leaving Rita on her own to get a board. Rita felt even more nervous the longer Dixie left her. Thankfully, after a few minutes Dixie returned with a board.

"Finally," Rita let out a sigh of relief.

"It is chaos out there; you'd think the police would've calmed them down by now." Dixie said whilst she moved the small body onto the board. "Right, let's get him to the hospital."

With the help of the police Dixie and Rita got the boy onto the ambulance. Rita stayed in the back monitoring the boy while Dixie drove them to the hospital. Rita jumped as the heart monitor started beeping.

"Dixie, he's arrested," Rita called out. "I've started compressions; we need to get him there fast." Rita pressed her hands together as she started pressing down at the bottom of his ribs with a steady rhythm.

By the time they turned up at the hospital Rita hadn't managed to get the boy back into a sinus rhythm and he had started to bleed out again. Rita and Dixie rushed him into the hospital; Dixie gave Connie all the details of the incident while Rita carried on the compressions. They guided the trolley into resus. Everyone rushed around trying to sort out the bleed, Rita remained pumping a rhythm into his chest.

Half an hour had passed but still no luck. They tried everything they could but they knew there was no way they were going to get him back. The same thoughts started to run through Rita's mind again. _He is so young. Why does he deserve this? He has his whole life ahead of him, why is he wasting it? We can't just give up on him._ She wasn't giving up. She needed to keep going until they got him back. Connie looked around at all the other nurses who had been working on him. They all had sympathy in their eyes. Connie placed a hand on Rita's shoulder.

"We have to stop," Connie spoke softly which Rita wasn't used to. "We've done all we can."

Rita looked back up at her as the tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head. "But he was so young." She could barely speak in between the sobs.

"I know he didn't deserve this but you and everyone else in this room have tried all that they can these things happen and you know that."

Rita nodded knowing that Connie was right but she couldn't help but feel her heart breaking at the sight of the young boy that lay stone cold on the table in front of her. She took a deep breath before stepping away and making her way back to the ambulance station.

When she strolled back in she could see Iain sat at the table looking very bored as he spoke to Norman. Iain glanced up and seen Rita walking in, at first he smiled but when he seen that she looked down, his smile dropped. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rita had tried to keep it in but as she felt Iain holding her tightly she let go of everything. She wept and wept into his chest but he didn't move; he stayed there and didn't let go of her at any point. She could feel his hands stroking the tips of her hair and he had his lips rested on the top of her head.

After a couple of minutes Rita finally stopped crying and pulled away from him. Iain took hold of the back of her neck as wiped away her tears with his thumb. Her eyes were staring down at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered softly.

She shook her head.

"It'll help. I know it does for me," Iain took hold of her hand and guided her into the kitchen area and sat down beside her one of the small sofas. "Tell me what happened."

She took in a deep breath before she started. "There was boy. He…he was about seventeen. He got stabbed and he didn't make it. He lost too much blood and there was nothing we could do for him. It was too late," Rita could feel the tears falling again. Taking another deep breath, she carried on. "He was so young. He didn't deserve to be lying on that hospital bed. He should be out with his mates enjoying life. But now everything has been ripped away from him. He had his whole life ahead of him. Why?"

Iain nodded taking everything in; he could feel a lump in his throat as he watched the woman he adored break down in front of him. "These things happen you can't stop them."

"But why?" Rita cried. "It wasn't his fault."

"And it isn't yours either! The world is a horrible place; you tried everything you could to save him. He got in with the wrong crowd, he suffered the consequences." Iain spoke carefully trying not to say the wrong thing.

Rita knew he was right. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, squeezing her tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Rita lifted her head and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled faintly.

"For what?" Iain chuckled.

"For being there for me, I really appreciate it."

"That's why I'm here, to look after you and make you feel better," Iain paused. "And to fill you with pleasure." He whispered, smirking.

Rita couldn't help but laugh; it did make her feel better though. She tilted her head and moved closer to him. His short stubble brushed against her skin which made it tingle. She hesitated for a moment before her lips locked onto his. His hands went to the back of her head pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She broke away from him and whispered, "I love you."


	5. 5 - Snowball Fight (Christmas)

*Advises you to listen to Michael Buble whilst you read this*

The icy air tickled Iain's toes as he flinched; quickly tucking them back under the covers. His eyes peeled open as he glanced over at the young, blonde woman that was sleeping next to him. Smiling, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Rita scrunched up her nose as she felt his warm breath brush across her skin. She blinked her eyes open and was faced with Iain staring down at her with a big grin.

"Morning beautiful," he spoke in his deep, husky voice.

Rita couldn't help but giggle at him, "Do you have to be so cliché?"

"What do you want me to say? Morning you hideous beast," Iain rolled his eyes, but his smile hadn't disappeared.

"Well, no but," Rita flustered, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

"What's that? I can't quite hear you?" Iain laughed, pushing his left ear out.

"Oh stop it," Rita pushed him playfully.

"Right, so you want me to go?" Iain removed the covers from around his body ready to leave the bed but he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder.

"No," Rita pouted. "I never said that."

"Make up your mind then Ms Freeman," he smirked as he got closer to her once again. Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips were almost touching, Iain's short stubble scratching her chin. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest and her breathing was becoming more rapid by the second. They had been together for a couple of months now but somehow he still made her feel this way. She then felt his lips press against her own; her hands ran through his brown hair. She found herself smiling as she deepened the kiss, she hadn't felt this happy in so long. Iain was good for her and she often thought back to the first night they spent together, she didn't know where she would be now if he hadn't asked her the question. Rita let out a small squeal as Iain pulled away from her but he held her bottom lip gently in his teeth. Her body mirrored his as he dragged himself away. Rita placed another kiss on his lips as he let go. Iain broke away from her once again and started planting kisses along her neck and chest, causing her breath to hitch. Rita's hands traced over his toned muscles in his back.

Iain started making his way back up to her lips and he left one final kiss before he jumped out of bed and sauntered into the bathroom, giving her a cheeky wink as he left. Rita just shook her head and buried herself into the covers.

After Iain finished up in the bathroom he got himself changed and went to the kitchen to make him and Rita some breakfast. It was Christmas time now and Rita had decorated the flat with fairy lights and snowflakes. He told her that she was maybe taking things a bit too far but secretly he loved it and if he had it his way you wouldn't be able to actually enter the flat from the amount of decorations he would have up. He just laughed at himself with the thought playing in his head; he turned and flicked the radio on to full blast and played 'Merry Christmas Everyone' by Shakin' Stevens. This was his favourite Christmas song so nothing was going to stop him from singing at the top of his voice and dancing around that kitchen whilst he made them breakfast. But, little did he know Rita had been watching him from the doorway and she was biting her lip so he couldn't hear her laughing. Carefully pulling her phone out of her pocket she started filming as he sang into the wooden spoon. Iain spun around as the song came to an end, that's when he realised Rita standing at the doorway with her phone pointing at him. He felt his whole face burn up and turn a bright red. He shook his head as he approached her.

"Nice moves Mr Dean," she winked.

"Please delete it," he eyed her up and down.

Rita smirked at him, "Hmm, I think I'm good."

"Hand me the phone," Iain laid his palm out and twitched his fingers signalling her to put the phone is his hands.

She just shook her head and put her hands behind her back.

"If you don't give it to me now, I will have to take drastic actions."

"And that would be?" Rita raised one of her eyebrows.

"Right, that's it," Iain lunged forward to try and grab the phone from her but she had already ducked out of his reach.

"Nice try but you're going to have to try harder than that," Rita teased him.

She let out a little scream as he started to chase her around the table. She tried to slow him down by pulling the chairs out.

Rita suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed at the pan on the hob, "Iain the pan!" She let out.

Iain turned his head to see what she was shouting about but there was nothing there. When he had looked back at her she had already disappeared into the living room. He shook his head and headed to the fridge to get the whipped cream before slowly following her. As he reached the living room door, he couldn't hear anything. She was probably trying to scare him. He just laughed as he looked down at the can in his hand.

"Rita, I'd give up now," he called out. He could hear a little giggle in the distance; he smiled to himself as he finally walked into the living room. All of a sudden he felt a ton of feathers cloud his vision. He spun around to see Rita holding pillow cases in her hands with a big grin spreading across her face.

"You do realise, you will be cleaning that up, not me," Iain couldn't help but smile with her.

Rita shrugged her shoulders, "I still have that video of you, and I could post it anywhere I like."

"See that's where things change because," Iain pulled out the can of whipped cream from behind his back.

She started backing away from him and held her hands up, "No please don't."

"Hand me the phone then," he held his hand out.

Rita shook her head, biting her lip.

"Well, I guess its whipped cream to the face then," Iain ran up and took her by the waist and held the can to her face.

"No, please don't, no, Iain," Rita let out in between laughs. She tried to push him away from her but she gave up knowing that it would never happen. She eventually put her hand in her pocket and passed the phone to him.

"Now that wasn't too hard now was it?" Iain let go of his grasp on her and took the phone from her. He put the cream back on the table and scrolled through her photos to try and find the video.

Little to his knowledge, Rita had gotten hold of the whipped cream and was now hiding it behind her back. Once he had found the video he held the phone up and showed her that he had deleted it. But when he looked up Rita squirted the whole can into his face. She let out a wicked cackle as she ran away from him and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I hate you so much, you know that," Iain spoke out as they trudged through the snow to the hospital together, hand in hand.

"Says the man still holding my hand," Rita smirked.

"I had to have two showers to get the stuff out of me hair,"

"Oh, stop exaggerating it was just a bit of fun," she patted him on the arm.

"No forget about, I'm not speaking to you anymore," Iain smiled as he broke away from her and walked off ahead.

"Iain," she called after him. "Iain! Come back please." She tried to catch up with him but he was too far away. She looked down at the snow and an idea sparked. Quickly gathering up some of the snow, she squished it down into small balls and tried to hold most of them in her arms. She got as close to him as she could and aimed for his back. Perfect shot. Iain spun around but he had beaten her to it and he had his own snowballs prepared and was now throwing them back at her. They both tried their hardest to dodge each other's hits but this was proven much harder. Throughout this snowball fight they had been edging closer to the hospital. As Rita approached the entrance she felt one swipe one across her face. She put her hand up to her face immediately. She decided to milk this as much as she could. Iain could see that he had hurt her so he ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Rita I didn't mean to," he cupped her face in his hands as he inspected where he had hit her. "Are you okay?"

Rita nodded, pretending to hold back the tears.

"I didn't mean to, I swear." Iain bit his lip to try and stop himself from smiling too much. He suddenly felt his face turn ice cold; he opened his eyes to see Rita with a big smirk on her face. She tried to get away from his but he had got hold of her already.

"No, you're not getting away this time Freeman," he started running his hands over her body causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Iain, please stop, I'm sorry," she let out.

"What's that?" He teased.

"I'm sorry," she shouted.

"That's better," he let go of her and looked into her eyes. He could feel his heart racing; he could see his breath in the air as he breathed out. He edged closer to her. He grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up to him. Rita's hands were holding on to his jacket as her body pressed against his. Iain's lips crashed on to hers, filling each other with warmth. Rita felt like she was in a dream, she never thought for a second she would be standing in the snow kissing the man she loved. This seemed like something you would see in a Christmas movie not in real life.

It was in this moment Iain finally realised what Rita meant to him, in the beginning it had just been a bit of fun then it started to get serious. Now look at them. Standing in the snow sharing their emotion through one simple action. He loved her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Rita was the first to pull away but their faces still remained close together. It hadn't dawned on them that were standing outside the hospital until some mutterings of the staff coming from behind them.

"When did that happen?" One of them said.

"Lucky bugger."

Rita tried to bite back her smile. She looked up at the sky as she realised that it had started to snow again. She could feel herself welling up with happiness. She looked back at Iain once again.

"Iain there something I want to say," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I love you,"

Iain found himself grinning like a Cheshire cat knowing that she felt the same as him. "I love you too."

Rita's lips locked with Iain's once again.


	6. 6 - Mistletoe (Christmas)

Christmas Eve; the air outside sent a chill down Iain's spine. He wrapped his hands around the hot coffee cup that sat carefully in his palms. He walked into the ambulance station thinking about how great his morning had been so far; waking up to the gorgeous blonde woman that slept so peacefully next to him. They had been together for a couple of months now and Iain knew he would never change a thing. Although, the one thing he was scared about was telling everyone. Every relationship he had had in the past was kept secret, the excitement of sneaking around just appealed to him. But, then again those relationships only lasted for a couple of weeks and soon died out. Rita, on the other hand, was different. There was something about her that kept pulling him back, maybe it was her big brown eyes hypnotising him or the way she would care for him and check him over after every shout to make sure he was okay. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but, one thing he knew for sure, he had fallen for Rita, and he had fallen hard.

Walking into the ambulance station, a huge grin on his face Iain was taken by surprise when an angered Dixie jumped out in front of him. Iain took a step a back, a look of confusion washing over him as we wondered what Dixie was getting annoyed at.

"You all right Dix?" He asked fingering the lid to his cup of coffee.

"What do you think?" She spat back, bringing her hands up to her hips. "The Christmas tree Iain; care to explain?"

"Oh right," he chuckled as he remembered his and Rita's antics last night. He watched as Dixie walked away in a hump, he followed her in an attempt to try and calm her down.

Dixie opened the door to the small staff room and in the corner stood a Christmas tree, decorated with tissue paper and disposable gloves.

"What is that?" Dixie let out, pointing at the tree.

"Oh come on Dix, it's just a bit of harmless fun," Iain sighed sitting down on one of the stools.

"It's disgusting," she shouted at him. "What am I meant to do with it?"

Iain rolled his eyes and stood up again so that he was at Dixie's side, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Well, if your Christmas turns out to be rubbish and you need a good cry you know where the tissues are."

Dixie spun around on her heel and lifted her hand up ready to swipe at his arm but he had already moved out of the way, "One of these days Iain Dean, I will get you."

Iain just smirked back at her and sat down to sip at his coffee once again. Dixie shrugged, accepting that there was nothing she could do about the tree now and sat down next to him. She nudged him.

"So, is there anyone you want to kiss under the mistletoe tonight?" She winked.

"No one in mind, why d'you ask?" He replied, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, I don't know, you come in to work every morning with a big smile on your face, you're always whistling. There must be someone that's making you happy."

"What's it to you anyway?" Iain snapped.

"All right, keep ya hair on missy, I was only asking because I don't want you spending Christmas on your own."

"And why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm your friend Iain, I want to see you happy."

"Well, you just said I'm happy every morning because of someone so I am happy, now leave me alone," Iain swigged the last of the coffee and sauntered off to one of the ambulances.

As he got on to the back he noticed that Dixie had hung mistletoe up, rolling his eyes he took it down and spun it around in his hands as he sat down on the chair.

"I want to see you happy," Iain spoke, imitating Dixie's voice. "Well, Dixie I'm perfectly happy with the woman I love." He smiled as he thought of her. A thought crossed his mind as he stared down at the mistletoe in his hands. Sniggering to himself, he pulled out his phone from his pocket, scrolled through his contacts and typed out a rather revealing message. Little did he know that it wasn't Rita he was sending the message to but, Robyn; a big grin grew across his face as he hit the send button.

Back up at the ED, Robyn and Lofty were sat in the staff room waiting for their shift to start. Robyn suddenly felt her phone buzz in her pocket, surprised that anyone should be texting her at this time in morning she pulled her phone out. Her eyes scanned over the name and then at the text. Her face scrunched up as she read the name again. _Why is Iain texting me this? It can't be for me, surely._ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted with Lofty's voice.

"Robyn, are you okay?" He asked her again.

Robyn looked up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged. She pushed the phone into her pocket once again but she couldn't help but think who that text really was for.

"Who was that on the phone then?"

"Oh just my mum," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Has something happened? You look shaken up," Lofty spoke softly.

"Every thing's fine but thank you Lofty," Robyn made her way out of the staff room. She knew that something like this would bug her all day if she just didn't get her head down and worked. But, she also knew that she really wanted to find out who it was actually for because she is the one for gossip.

Robyn approached the nurse's station where she met up with Rita and Louise.

"Ahh Robyn," Rita let out. "Right, can you restock cubicles please."

Robyn just let out a groan; the worst job in the hospital. Then a thought crossed her mind, Rita was quite close with the paramedics maybe she had an idea who this text was for?

"Rita, can I ask you a question?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it Robyn?" She replied not looking up from her paperwork pile.

"I had this really weird text right now, off Iain," Robyn started. Rita's head shot up at the mention of his name. "And it's really obvious that it wasn't for me but it's got me wondering about who it was actually for and I was thinking maybe you had an idea because you're quite close with the paramedics aren't you?"

Rita felt her mouth go dry, she knew that text must've been for her but, now Robyn had got hold of it her and Iain would not say a secret for very much longer if she eventually works it out. "Let's have a look at it then?" Rita asked, pretending to sound excited to not give herself away.

Robyn pulled her phone from out of her pocket, clicked on her messages app and showed it to Rita. Rita bit her lip as she read it; it was clearly just one of his jokes. "Oh, I don't know, I haven't seen him with anyone recently and he hasn't mentioned a particular woman," Rita let out.

"I was thinking her name would have to begin with an R otherwise he wouldn't have accidentally clicked on me," Robyn pondered.

"Well, if you could think about that whilst you get your job done that would be really useful thank you," Rita interrupted her as she started to push her in the direction of the cubicles. As soon as Rita closed the curtain behind she took a deep breath, _time to take a little trip I think._ She thought to herself as she headed in the direction of the entrance to the hospital.

When she made her way down to the ambulance station she couldn't see Iain anywhere, he must've been on a shout. But, as she got closer she could the faint sound of someone singing. Smiling to herself she made her way to one of the ambulances and opened the door slowly; trying not to startle him. There he was, screaming into the mop handle, "All I want for Christmas is You." Rita wasn't able to hold herself back and burst out laughing causing his face to turn a bright shade of red so he spun around and turned the music down hoping that would give him enough time for his face to calm down.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Christmas songs," she smirked whilst climbing up into the ambulance.

"Are you stupid? I LOVE Christmas," Iain exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"I didn't think you were the type," Rita smiled. "But, that's not what I'm here for."

"Ah right," Iain grinned hopefully.

"Iain, I'm being serious, this is important."

Iain's face dropped when he seen that Rita was looking very concerned, "What is it? What's happened?" He rushed to her side.

"I don't know how to say this but, it's been playing on my mind for a while and well," she paused. "Is there someone else?"

He took a step back, "Are you joking? This has to be some kind of joke right? Has Dixie put you up to this?"

Rita shook her head, "Like I said; I'm being serious."

"Rita," he took hold of her hands and squeezed them gently in his own. "There is no one and there will never be anyone else. I am totally committed and infatuated with you. I want to be with you, these past couple of months have been the best ever and I would never throw that away for some other woman. Why do you think I'm with another woman when I get to wake up next to you every morning? I am in love with you Rita; I don't know what you're talking about."

She was shocked. She was only messing around; she wasn't expecting him to come out with something like. "Iain," she bit her lip. "I'm joking; those messages that I think you were meant to send to me. Well, I think you may have, well, you have sent it to Robyn."

Iain's face dropped, _shit._ He ran his hands through his, slightly panicking. "Have I? Oh no. I'm such an idiot. Robyn of all people! Has she guessed it was meant for you?"

"She's close to but I don't think it's clicked just yet," Iain let out a sigh of relief.

"But, knowing Robyn, she'll work it out. I've screwed everything up for us Rita I'm so sorry," he rested his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them gently.

"Its fine," she spoke. "Just don't make things between us obvious that's all."

Iain nodded. All of a sudden he heard his name being called from outside; Dixie. She had no idea about the pair yet and Iain certainly didn't want her finding out just yet. He looked down at Rita who was looking back up at him, slightly scared.

"What should I do?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, just sit on the passenger's seat or something and keep quiet," he whispered pushing her carefully in the right direction.

"You alright mate?" Dixie asked popping her head around the corner.

Iain looked up at her and quickly grabbed the mop to look as though he was doing some work, "Oh yeah, just, you know, cleaning the ambo up."

"I can see that," Dixie winked, noticing the reflection of Rita sitting on the seat in the window. Not wanting to embarrass them she shrugged it off and walked away but that didn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face.

Iain let out a sigh as he watched her walk away into the kitchen, her turned to face Rita again.

"I better get back otherwise Robyn will start cooking up more ideas about that text," Rita smiled, winding him up. "Dixie won't see me now?"

"Nah, she's in her office, our secret is still safe," he leaned over and placed his lips on Rita's.

She pulled away, "For now," she winked before hopping out of the ambulance and almost skipping back to work.

Once she got back up, the place didn't seem to notice she had disappeared. She made her way to the nurse's station and picked up a few files before taking them into her office to get on with some paperwork. She tried to avoid Robyn on her way there just in case she picked up on Rita's atmosphere and guessed their little secret. However, this was proven much harder as Rita turned the corner to go in to her office, Robyn popped out from the side.

"Rita, there's this patient, he's aggressive and carrying alcohol and me and Lofty have tried to persuade him to give us the bottle but he won't give in," Robyn informed her.

Rita stared back at her blankly, "And you want me to do what?"

"Well, help," Robyn replied, slightly confused at her tone of voice.

"Right, why didn't you just say that in the first place? If you need something just come right out and say it, I don't need a life story. So, what cubicle is he in?"

"Uh, cubicle three," Robyn started to walk in the direction of cubicles. She felt hurt with the way Rita was talking to her, she was fine a couple of minutes ago. What had changed? Was it something Robyn had done? Nevertheless, Robyn guided Rita into the right cubicle and she took charge straight away.

"Right Mr Davies hand over the bottle," Rita spoke strongly and held her hand out.

"No," he slurred leaning towards Rita. "I shan't."

"If you don't hand over the bottle, I will have to call security and you won't be treated for your injuries, do you understand?" She began to raise her voice; she was a very powerful woman despite her small size.

The drunken man lunged towards her but Cal swooped around the corner just in time and pushed the man back down onto the trolley.

"What's going on?" He shouted at the man who hung his head in shame whilst he stared down at the floor. "These nurses are here to treat you, have some respect. But, if you haven't got any for them I suggest you leave."

"So, are you going to give me the bottle?" Rita asked sternly. The man took the bottle from behind his back and gently put it into Rita's hand. "Now, that wasn't too bad now was it?" She spoke softer this time, to reassure him. "Robyn, Lofty, you can carry on treating this man now."

Rita followed Cal as they both left the cubicle and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Cal," she called out gaining his attention. "Thanks for that, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't have stepped in."

"No problem," he winked. "I am a _Knight_ in shining armour after all."

Rita bit back the smile that spread across her face, "Well, I'm going to leave you and your bad puns whilst I sort out some paperwork, thanks again."

She started to walk away but stopped when she heard Cal calling her name, "Yeah?" She replied, spinning around to face him.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink sometime," he said boldly, clearly he didn't lack confidence when it came to women which both had its positives and its negatives.

Rita's eyes widened as she processed his statement, what impression does she give off to make him ask that? "Uh, well," she stumbled.

Cal held his hands up, "Forget it, I shouldn't have asked." He started to walk away feeling embarrassed, but he felt her tapping on his shoulder.

"Cal, it's not that I don't want to have a drink with you, I would love to," his face lit up slightly. "It's just that I'm sort of with someone. And, I'm not just saying that to let you down gently." She let out a hopeful smile.

"Right," Cal nodded. "But, I don't know if you have intended or, I couldn't help but notice, me and you have been flirting for quite a while so I just thought, you know."

Rita raised her eyebrow in disbelief, flirting? "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I guess I just have quite a flirty personality," she shrugged. "Anyway, I better get back otherwise Connie will have my head off if I don't get on with the paperwork." She chuckled, hoping that would lift his spirits up.

"Yeah," he replied. "Oh and Rita, whoever this guy is, tell him from me, he's a _very_ lucky man." He winked causing Rita's cheeks to burn a light shade of pink. Not wanting Cal to see she nodded and walked away with a big grin on her face.

Rita spent most of her afternoon cooped up in her office going over her paperwork, making sure everything was correct and up to the standards of Connie Beauchamp.

She was taken by surprise when Lofty swung her office door open.

"RTA 5 minutes," he called out.

"Okay," she shouted back. Lofty went to close the door again but stopped when he heard his name.

"Yeah?" He replied looking back at Rita.

"Do you think I have a flirty personality?" She pondered. It had been on her mind the whole two and a half hours she spent in the small room.

Lofty was taken aback by the random question that came out of the blonde woman's mouth, but he did quickly think about it. "Well, I suppose, you do yeah." He stumbled.

"What do I do then?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose you're friendly and you get along with everyone. Some may take it in a way that you're flirting with them, why are you asking me this?"

Rita looked down at the table and sighed before glancing back up at Lofty, "No reason," she shook her head. She stood up from her desk and followed him outside ready to assign her nurses to the different jobs.

"Right," she spoke loud so that everyone got her attention. "Lofty and Tash I want you in Resus; Robyn and Louise you will be with me in cubicles; that okay?"

Everyone nodded in agreement just as the entrance doors crashed open; a young woman lay on the trolley screaming in agony, holding onto the oxygen mask. Another paramedic pushed the bed whilst Dixie informed Zoe on all the details. Another major trauma burst through, this time Connie and Dylan took the handover. After they wheeled the more severe patients in Rita, Louise and Robyn organised the minors into cubicles. Rita's eyes lit up as Iain approached her informing her on the details of a young boy involved. During the short time Rita and Iain weren't able to take their eyes off each other even though they should've been concentrating on the patient.

"Right, William, let's get you to cubicle one," Rita guided him, Iain hot on her tail.

Rita let the young boy settle on to the bed before turning back to face Iain, "That will be all Mr Dean." She winked, biting her lip, which she knew always sent the man stood in front of her crazy.

"Are you sure, I could always stay a bit longer," he smirked, edging slowly towards her but not too much that it was noticeable.

However, Robyn was observing them from the computer at which she stood at. She knew that friends didn't stand that close together. Then it clicked, the message was for Rita. Surely not? But as Robyn thought about, Rita did seem in a hurry to end the conversation and sneak off somewhere. To the ambulance station. She watched them as Iain gently brushed his hand against Rita's. Robyn couldn't help but smile, she loved a good romance in the department and she certainly wasn't expecting it from them two. She wanted to tell everyone but then she knew it was up to them and she should just let them decide on their own. And, boy she couldn't wait. Satisfied, with who the text was for she carried on with her work.

"I better be getting back, I'll see you later yeah?" Iain nudged Rita.

"Yeah," she smiled back before returning to the cubicles.

As their shift was coming to end Iain made his way upstairs with a piece of mistletoe behind his back, he had a childish grin on his face and he was ready to wind up a few people.

As he walked in through the entrance he bumped into Big Mac, he pulled the mistletoe out and hung it above him. Big Mac just folded his arms and glared back at him.

"Go on Big Mac, its Christmas Eve," Iain winked.

Noel looked up from his desk and shook his head but Jack seemed to be egging Big Mac on.

"Don't be a spoil sport," he jeered.

Big Mac continued to stare Iain out until Iain eventually gave up and took the mistletoe down. But, before he knew it Big Mac grabbed hold of his cheeks and placed a big, sloppy kiss on his lips. Iain couldn't help but laugh as the rest of the hospital cheered.

"Anyone else?" Iain spread his arms out and eyed up Jack in reception.

"Oh go on then you handsome man you!" He called out, taking Iain by the shirt and pecking him on the lips.

Rita stood just behind the reception desk and giggled to herself as she watched the man she had fallen for make a fool out of himself.

"Lofty?" Iain called out nudging him and placing the mistletoe above their heads. Lofty needed a laugh after his day so responded by planting a kiss on Iain's lips.

"Right, I'll have one more and then I'll have to call it a night sorry ladies _and_ gentlemen," he chuckled looking around him.

Robyn had approached the gathering and stood behind Rita watching on as Iain eyed up the different people seeing who would give in, occasionally he would let out a cheeky wink as his eyes passed Rita.

"Any takers?" Iain asked again.

"Rita will," Robyn shouted pushing Rita in the crowd. Rita could feel her cheeks glowing as the staff wolf-whistled and squawked things such as "Get in there Iain lad" and "Go on you two."

Rita stared at Iain as if to say 'what do we do?' Iain was much calmer about the situation whereas Rita's heart was beating out of her chest, what if the kiss lasted longer than what is considered to be just a friendly kiss. She knew she couldn't resist Iain's kisses and she knew even just a peck can lead into something much deeper and more passionate. Iain swaggered over to her and hung the mistletoe above their heads and leant down, placing a kiss on her lips.

In the background Robyn was trying her hardest not to squeal as she watched the pair trying to pass off as if they were just friends.

Rita quickly pulled away from Iain and they stared into each other's eyes briefly. She started to walk away when a small thought popped into her head. So what if everyone knew about them? It was their lives nobody else's. She quickly turned around and tapped Iain on the shoulder. Iain furrowed his brow, confused as to what she was about to do. Ignoring the eyes glaring at the pair, Rita took Iain by the neck and placed her lips on his. At first, Iain was taken aback but as the adrenaline pumped around his body he couldn't help but respond by deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Rita's waist keeping their bodies close; he let the mistletoe drop to floor whilst everyone watched in amazement at the two embracing. Most people respected their privacy and left, still baffled at the pair. However, others remained, swapping whispers between. Rita and Iain broke away from each other, their bodies still close together. Iain let out a smile, surprisingly he felt glad that everybody knew now. He could finally show her off.

Iain let his lips linger on Rita's forehead whilst Dixie walked in, completely oblivious. She approached the reception and finally looked on at the pair.

"What did I miss?"


	7. 7 - Stormy Weather

"What was that?" Rita screamed.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm sure it's nothing," Iain comforted her.

The room was pitch black. Not a few seconds ago they heard a huge crash before the room was filled with darkness. Rita had instantly reached for Iain's hand. She could feel herself panicking as a flash of light struck outside. Thunder and lightning. Rita's biggest fear. Tear's pricked in her eyes as she squeezed Iain's hand even tighter. He winced in pain.

"You're hurting my hand," he gritted through his teeth.

Rita didn't reply. He looked down at her, well at to where he thought she was.

"Rita? Are you okay?"

The pounding in Rita's chest worsened and now the warm, salty tears were dripping off the edges of her face. Iain heard her sniffle and only then did he realise that she was crying. He patted around to try and find her whole body so that he could hold her tightly in his arms properly. It did take him a while which got a small giggle from Rita. Once he found her and held her, he felt her body relax more.

"Better?" He felt her nod into his chest.

They sat like that for about half an hour. The power still hadn't come back and frankly the dark was starting to irritate Iain's eyes. He thought Rita would've dropped off to sleep by now but she jumped and shivered every time there was a streak of white. Then an idea popped into his head.

He shook her gently, "Reet, have you got any candles?"

She lifted her head and was silent for a moment before she spoke, "I think so."

"Where?"

"In the kitchen cupboard. Why?"

"I'm going to light them. I can't stand this darkness in here," Iain moved slightly, ready to stand. But he stopped when he felt Rita's small frame freeze against him.

"Please don't leave me in here alone," she pleaded.

"Like I would do that," he helped her up carefully. Then he dug around his pocket and pulled out his phone; he turned the torch on, it wasn't that bright but it was enough for them to find their way around the place.

Rita stuck close to him as they walked through to the kitchen. Rita jumped as another flash filled the room; Iain quickly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"I've got you, shh, it's okay," he whispered. "Now, where are those candles?" He chuckled, trying to lift her spirits.

"I think they're in that cupboard there," she pointed to the door directly in front of them.

Iain reached and opened the door slowly.

"Bingo!" He shouted, causing Rita to flinch. "Sorry," he spoke more quietly this time. He took out the pack of tea lights and placed them on the counter. He pulled a couple out of the bag and laid them out. He then rummaged in his pocket again before he pulled out a lighter.

Rita realised that he was going to need two hands in order to light the candles so she reluctantly let go of his hand. Iain passed his phone to her and she shined in the right direction so he could see what he was doing. Her heart dropped and her fists clenched at the rumble coming from outside.

"Hurry up Iain," she panicked.

"I'm doing my best," Iain struggled to get the lighter to ignite. "Finally!" he breathed as he got it to spark. He leaned it towards the candle wick and the small flame burned peacefully, filling the whole room with an orange glow.

Rita turned the torch off and sighed with relief, feeling more at ease now that she could see Iain's face. Iain proceeded to light up the rest of the kitchen and the living room. Rita followed his every move, not wanting to be alone. When he was satisfied he slumped down onto the sofa, Rita mirrored him.

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you," she spoke softly.

"You're welcome, anything for my precious little bean," he beamed at her. Taking his hand he gently stroked her cheek. He then leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Rita responded by deepening the kiss and running her fingers through his hair.

Iain pulled away as he noticed the lights flickering, he looked up and the power had come back on.

"Typical."


	8. 8 - Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. It was going to be the first Valentine's Day where Rita was actually with someone. She had spent the last five years alone, tucked up in bed with a big pot of ice-cream to herself. Now things had changed. She met someone, someone who brightens up her day with just a flash of his smile. Someone who goes out of his way to make sure she is okay; someone who knows just how to cheer her up; someone who she has completely fallen for and now she doesn't know what she'd do without him. That someone is, Iain Dean; one of Holby's finest paramedics.

When she thinks about her and Iain she always chuckles to herself. If she told her past self that she was going to end up being with a young, handsome paramedic who cares about her in the cutest way ever. Then, she probably would've slapped you in the face and told you that you were wrong. Iain, of all people she could've fallen for. It had to be him.

Just thinking about him makes her stomach drop, and her fingertips tingle. Her heart beats faster whenever she's around him and there's always a pink tint present on the apples of her cheeks. She thinks about his green eyes and how all she has to do is look in them and she's a goner. Oh, and his hair. That dark chocolate hair that has a mind of its own but she loves it ever so much. She often finds herself running her fingers through it when they lay there, entwined in each other's presence. Then her fingers will travel across his toned stomach. She'll feel his body tense as she stops at his scar. She's knows it brings back old memories so she doesn't question him about it. Then she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep, her head rested on his chest.

Valentine's Day. It was going to be the first Valentine's Day where Iain was actually with someone. He had spent the past couple of years still pining over Sam. Now things had changed. He met someone, someone who brightens up his day with just a twinkle in her eye. Someone who goes out of his way to make sure he hasn't hurt himself after a shout; someone who knows just how to cheer him up; someone who he has completely fallen for and now he doesn't know what he'd do without her. Rita Freeman; the clinical nurse manager.

When he thinks about him and Rita he always smiles to himself. If he told his past self that he was going to end up in a relationship with a beautiful, gorgeous woman. Then, he probably would've laughed in your face and told you that he only had eyes for Sam and he was going to be with her and nobody else. Rita, of all people he could've fallen for. It had to be her.

Just thinking about her makes his heart race, and his forehead sweat. He becomes tongue-tied whenever he's around her and he always finds himself grinning like a Cheshire cat. He thinks about her deep brown eyes and how all he has to do is look in them and she's got him wrapped around her finger. Oh, and her hair. That bright, blonde hair that she scoops back into the cutest ponytail ever. He often finds himself running his fingers through it when they lay there, entwined in each other's presence. Then his fingers trace her waist. And then they walk back up her body until he cups her cheeks. He'll gaze back into those luscious eyes and he'll watch as her eyes grow heavy and she drops off.

"Rita," he gently shook her in an attempt to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly blink open and she is met with a man, beaming down at her. She smiles to herself, for someone who has just woken up at five o'clock in the morning he is surprisingly happy.

"Good morning," he winks, as he uses his thumb to stroke her cheek again.

"Morning," she replies, taking his hand in her own and placing kisses on his palm.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asks her, he tries to stop himself from grinning so much but he can't help it. He had a surprise for her and he couldn't wait to show her.

"I don't know," she shook her head, her thoughts still foggy.

"February 14th, so you know what that means?" he nudged her.

She closed her eyes again as she realised, "Valentine's Day." She nodded.

"I've got a surprise for you," he booped her on the nose causing her to open her eyes again.

"What is it?" she booped him on the nose back, she chuckled to herself.

"You'll have to wait and see," Iain bit his lip.

Rita screwed up her face in frustration, "Tell me," she pleaded.

"What's the magic word?" he teased her.

"Pleeaaasssee," she whined.

"That's better, I'll be back in a moment," Iain placed his lips on Rita's, he lingered for a moment, his hands rested on the back of her neck. He pulled away, a huge smile on his face. He then pushed off the covers and stumbled through the dark towards the door.

Rita could hear him trip up outside and laughed to herself. She leaned across the bed and switched the lamp on so she could see what was going on.

"Close your eyes," Iain called out.

"Alright," she shouted back, covering her eyes with her hands. Thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to think about what he had got her. Was he going to propose? Or was it just a chocolate bar? That was the only problem with Iain, he was full of surprises and never knew what to expect from him. She could hear the door click shut, and Iain's footsteps as he got closer to the bed. She then felt a weight drop in her lap.

"Open them," he spoke softly.

As Rita took her hands down she was met with big, soppy blue eyes. Rita beamed as she looked down at the kitten that sat on her lap. Her hands ran through its fluffy, grey and white fur. Her head turned to Iain, "Thank you so much, this is the best present ever!"


	9. 9 - Date Night

"Rita?" Iain called closing the front door behind him. "Are you anywhere near ready?"

"Almost," the small voice from upstairs shouted back.

Iain rolled his eyes, "I'll take that as a no then," he chuckled to himself. He wandered around her kitchen, grabbing a small glass from the cupboard and filling it up with water. He took a huge gulp, letting the clear liquid trickle down his dry throat. He was beginning to feel the nerves. This was the first proper 'date' that they had decided to go on.

Iain really wanted to make an effort tonight so he thought he would dress slightly smarter than usual. His best bet was a white shirt and black trousers. To keep it a little more casual he unfastened a few of the top buttons on his shirt. He tried to make his hair neater than usual but he knew if it was too neat Rita would moan about not being able to run her fingers through it. He smiled to himself as he thought of her. He never really thought that he could love someone again after Sam. Yet, here he was, sitting in the kitchen that belonged to the woman who is the reason he gets up in the morning.

He could feel his stomach doing flips just thinking about her. Her bright, endearing smile flashed in his mind, followed by those brown, dreamy eyes that always managed to make him feel weak at the knees. His thoughts her interrupted by the sound of heels clicking down the stairs. Iain took a deep breath and his eyes widened as Rita walked through the hallway to the kitchen.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving him a twirl. Rita was wearing a figure-hugging black dress that fell to just below her knees and extenuated every curve of her body. She matched this with a pair of black heels which caused her to only grow slightly. Her hair had been pushed back into a half-up, half-down style with little curls and her fringe gently rested on her forehead. Her make-up was fairly minimal but was just enough to make herself presentable.

"Do we have to go out?" Iain joked, a cheeky grin emerging on his face.

"Iain, I didn't spend three hours getting ready for you to say that," she raised an eyebrow and stared at him sternly but there was playful glow in her eyes.

"I can't help it, you look absolutely stunning Miss Freeman," he winked at her.

Rita could feel her cheeks flush a bright red as she bit her lip, "Not too bad yourself Mr Dean."

"Oh this?" he gestured to his outfit. "I just chucked it together," he lied. He had spent the rest of his shift trying to figure out what to wear and when he got home there was more of a struggle when he couldn't find his stuff. He wanted everything to be perfect for Rita. This was his only chance to show her that there was more to their relationship; he wanted them to be serious.

"Well, that would explain the hair," she giggled.

Iain opened his mouth in shock, "I thought this was how you liked it?"

"I'm joking. Come here," Rita sauntered over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned into him and placed her lips on his. As the kiss became too heated, Rita pulled away, knowing too well where it would lead if they didn't stop.

Iain sighed, gazing into her chocolate eyes, "Spoil sport. So, where do you want to go tonight?"

Rita shrugged, "I don't mind. Surprise me."

"How about we go to that Indian restaurant down the road? It's not too posh and not too casual. Plus, the food is to die for. I've been there with the lads before and it was amazing," Iain exaggerated.

"Sounds lovely," she whispered. Pecking him on the lips once more before she pulled away from him to check over her outfit and make-up once more.

As she did so, Iain pulled his coat on and then grabbed hers. He held it out for her as he waited by the front door. Once Rita had finished she took hold of her purse, searching through it, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She looked up and seen Iain holding her coat, she smiled as she slipped into it.

"Such a gentleman," she breathed. Her eyes lit up as she noticed the lipstick marks she'd left on him.

"What?" he exclaimed, confused as to what the blonde was grinning about.

Wetting her thumb, Rita wiped away the red tint.

"That's better," she beamed. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah of course," he nodded.

They then made their way to the restaurant. Iain's hand managed to find Rita's and he held on tightly as they walked through the brightly lit street.

After a ten minute stroll they finally made it to the restaurant. When they walked in the place was fairly busy but quiet enough that it was a comfortable atmosphere. They had to wait in the line to get a table, Iain wasn't fussed on the idea at first but as soon as the conversation between him and Rita began, he didn't mind so much. As time passed, they were finally at the front of the queue.

"What is the name sir?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Excuse me?" Iain retorted.

"What is your reservation?" the man asked again.

"Reservation?"

"Yes, you have pre-booked?"

"Well, no. But the last time I came here I didn't need to book," Iain argued.

"We very busy now. Customers have to pre-book."

"I can't believe this," Iain ran his hands through his hair. "I just wanted to take my girlfriend out for a meal."

Rita's eyes widened when he mentioned 'girlfriend.' She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I am very sorry for upsetting your night sir."

"Forget it," Iain sighed, he turned to Rita. "We can find somewhere else. I'm sorry."

"Its fine Iain, don't be silly!" Rita linked her arm with his and they made their way back outside.

Iain sighed heavily again as the harsh chill stole his breath. He turned to Rita who had pulled her coat around her tighter.

"I'm sorry Reets," he eventually said. "I can't think of anywhere else we can go and you've dressed up so nicely."

"Iain," she paused taking his hand in hers. "It's fine. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Iain remarked.

"No I'm not," Rita stated. "How about we go to a club or something?"

"A club?" he scoffed.

"Yeah," Rita nodded. "I haven't been to a club in ages. And the last time I went it was Zoe's hen night and I wasn't drinking to keep an eye on Robyn. And the time before that, well, let's just say it was disastrous."

"A club? I'm not su…"

"Please," Rita whined, interrupting him.

Iain rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help a small smile escaping, "Fine, but I don't want to end the night with your head down the toilet."

"I won't. I can handle my drink," Rita smirked, pleased that she had got her own way.

"I mean it," Iain scowled at her.

"I promise," Rita leaned forward as her lips gently brushed his. "Taxi?"

After a fifteen minute wait, the taxi finally pulled up outside the restaurant. Rita took hold of Iain's hand and dragged him into the vehicle. The journey was pretty quiet and uneventful apart from a few stolen looks between the pair. Once the taxi arrived at the club, Iain paid the driver whilst Rita ran to the end of the queue, buzzing with excitement.

"Reets, would you slow down?!" Iain called after her, trying to catch up.

"I'm sorry," she smiled. "I just don't want to wait out here for too long."

Luckily for them, the line wasn't too long and people were being let in fast.

As they walked in they could hear the music blaring and the bright lights flashing in all directions, blinding them as they strode through. There was a faint smell of sweat and alcohol. Iain's grip on Rita's hand tightened as they squeezed through a large group of people. Rita could sense his anxiety so directed him straight to the bar where she ordered two shots of vodka and two Malibu and cokes.

They both knocked back the shots together, feeling the burning sensation at the back of their throats. They then sipped at their coke to try and calm it down. Rita decided to order another round of shots just so Iain would relax a little bit more. After a couple of drinks she could see he had eased up and she could feel herself growing a little bit tipsy. Taking hold of his arm she pulled him closer so he could hear her.

"We should go dance," she almost shouted in his ear.

Iain shook his head, "I'm not sure about that."

"Aw Ee, you're such a lightweight, just dance with me," Rita had already started to pull him to the dance floor.

"No Reets. I can't dance, you know that. Please," he tried to resist her but she was too strong. Besides, it was too late now; Rita had pulled them to the middle of the dance floor.

He watched as she moved her body to the repetitive beat of the music. However, when Rita seen that Iain wasn't dancing at all, she grabbed hold of his hands and forced him to move. Once the alcohol started kicking in Iain relaxed massively and he was beginning to show off those atrocious moves that he had tried so hard to hide.

Rita couldn't help laughing. Taking her phone out of her purse she began to film him.

After a couple of minutes Iain looked up and stopped as he saw Rita standing opposite him with her phone pointing directly at him and a huge grin across her face. He could feel his cheeks burning up but was thankful that the lights wouldn't show it. He took one step towards her and snatched the phone out of her hands. Rita tried to take it back but he held it too high for her to reach.

"Give it back," Rita begged, trying to jump up to get it. "Please."

"Only if you stop filming me," Iain demanded.

"Fine," Rita rolled her eyes sarcastically. Iain finally handed her the phone and she shoved it back into her purse. Her eyes travelled up and down Iain's body as she reached her hand forward and grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. At first, Iain was slightly surprised at being hauled across the room but then he realised her intentions. Rita leaned in close and pressed her lips against his; the taste of alcohol mixing, making them feel alive. Iain's hands ran over her body whilst hers ran through his hair. Rita could feel her heart beating in time with the music and the adrenaline pumped around her body. As she pulled away she stared deeply into Iain's eyes and she could feel her cheeks glow a pink tint.

"What was that for?" Iain asked, bemused.

Rita shrugged, "I just felt like it."

"Well, if you want to go home now," Iain winked. "If you know what I mean."

Rita pushed him away jokingly, "No, I wanted to come out to have a good time. Speaking of which, I would like another drink."

Iain followed her as she barged her way past people to get to the bar. She ordered another Malibu and coke for herself and a pint for him. Iain placed a hand on the small of her back as he leaned on the bar.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"This is just what I needed, thank you," she smiled, reaching for his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go again.

Iain took a sip of his drink as the bartender placed it down, "I'm just going to pop to the loo, I won't be a minute."

As soon as Iain had disappeared around the corner Rita could see a man approaching her.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a club like this on your own?" the gruff voice spoke.

Rita couldn't really make his face out properly because of the different coloured lights but he did seem unsettlingly familiar. Blaming it on the amount of alcohol she had consumed she chose to ignore it.

"I'm not on my own," Rita smiled, trying to be polite.

"And that explains why you're at the bar by yourself," the man took one step closer to her, making her feel more nervous in his presence.

"Well, my, uh, fr…" she paused. "My boyfriend has just gone to the toilet; he'll be back any minute."

"If I had a pretty girlfriend like you, I would never leave you alone in a place like this," he leaned forward and placed his hand on hers.

Rita's breath hitched at his touch. She became sober within seconds as the panic struck through her. Now she knew why he had looked so familiar. It was Mark.

"Mm…Mark. Wwhat are you doing here?" she stammered.

Mark took a step back and slowly clapped his hands, "Well done! But tell me, does it really take you that long to recognise your husband?"

"You are not my husband," she snapped. In her head she was pleading for Iain to come back. She could feel the tears pricking in her eyes and she felt as though she could hardly breathe. "Please just go."

"And let you ride off into the sunset with your new fella?" he snarled, getting closer to her. "I do not like this new haircut, it doesn't suit you. It was better short when it didn't get in the way," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. The contact between the two, caused Rita to shiver.

"Just go," her voice was weak. "Please."

The grip on her hand tightened, "No. I want to meet him. I want to see the person who was stupid enough to fall for a tart like y…"

Suddenly Mark was being ripped away from her; Rita could feel herself losing her breath.

"Get off her," Iain shouted, squaring Mark up.

"Oh this is him?" Mark growled. "I've been watching you two, sneaking around, trying to make it all secretive. You make me sick."

Rita could feel her heart drop. Every moment she had shared with Iain had been witnessed by him; every kiss; every smile; every hug. She thought she was going to be sick.

"Just leave alright," Iain pushed him.

The anger grew in Mark as with one swipe of his fist, Iain fell to the ground, "Don't ever push me," he then looked at Rita. "And as for her, you're welcome to it. Just remember she's not as cute and innocent as she makes out to be." Mark straightened his t-shirt before leaving.

Rita ran to Iain's side, "Are you alright?" His nose was bleeding and it looked badly bruised.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Iain cupped her face in his hands.

She nodded, "He's done worse."

Iain squinted his eyes, what did she mean by _he's done worse_? Remembering that this probably wasn't the best situation to ask about her past life, he decided not to push it. With the help of Rita he scrambled to his feet.

"Let's go back to mine and we can sort this out," she said softly, linking arms with him and walking out of the entrance.

Once outside they ordered another taxi and half an hour later they had finally arrived at Rita's house. Rita guided Iain through to the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs. She searched through her cupboards for the first aid kit. Her hands shook wildly as she did so. As soon as she found it, she set it down on the table and picked out the cotton wool. Damping the cotton with warm water she began to wash away the blood from underneath his nose.

"What are you like?" Rita joked, moments later. She was trying to lighten the mood and interrupt the awkward silence but a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What did you mean by he's done worse?" Iain piped up. It had been playing on his mind the whole time but he wanted her to speak first so she would be more comfortable with talking about it.

Rita shook her head, trying her hardest not to cry, "It doesn't matter."

Iain took hold of her hands and held them gently in his, "It does matter! Did he…" he paused, trying to think of a way to say it delicately. "Did he hit you? You don't have to speak or say anything. Just nod."

Rita nodded. Iain stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as though he never wanted to let her go. He could feel her let go of her emotions as her sobs racked through his body.

"Shh. It's okay, I've got you now," he whispered softly, tracing circles on her back to try and calm her down.

After a couple of minutes, when the tears had subsided, Rita pulled away from him and wiped at her now black and wet eyes. Then she noticed the stains on Iain's shirt.

"Sorry I've ruined your shirt," she tried to wipe the marks away but it was just making it worse.

"Don't worry," Iain sighed. "I've got plenty of others and there's blood on it anyway. A bit of mascara in the mix isn't going to hurt."

Rita looked down at the floor, her eyelashes sticking together as she blinked, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Ruining your night, it was going so well and then…"

"Rita, none of this is your fault," Iain interrupted. "Besides, if tonight has taught me anything it's how much I want to make you happy. Mark ruined your life but now that's all in the past. Forget about him, he's not worth it. I want to be that person who puts it right and if you let me, I won't just be your present but your future too. And no matter how cringy or cliché that sounds, I want to be with you Rita; I want to make you happy. I want to get married and have lots of children. I want to grow old with you. I want to be eighty years old and sat in our armchairs watching some random TV show whilst holding hands and we won't care what's on the TV because all we will care about is each other. I want all of that because you are the first person I have ever loved. I know you're probably thinking that I'm only saying that because I want to make you feel better. Yes there was Sam but that wasn't love, I thought it was but it wasn't. I now know what love is Rita and it's you. It's those little butterflies I get when I see you in the room. It's waking up next to you in the morning and watching you sleep so peacefully. It's arguing in the day but then forgiving each other by the end of the shift because I can't stand the thought of losing you. I am in love with you Rita," Iain tried to hold back the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

Rita couldn't even make out any words as the tears fell from her eyes once again but this time it was out of happiness. Iain pulled her close and hugged her tightly, letting a few tears of his own to escape.

"I love you," Rita snuffled quietly.

Iain didn't need to hear her say it, he already knew.


	10. 10 - How Could You Forget?

**How Could You Forget?**

 **TW: RAPE AND ABUSE**

Rita let out a sigh of relief as the door to her office clicked behind her. _Finally, some peace,_ she thought to herself. She walked round and sat at her desk, burying her head in her hands. She had a feeling that today was going to be tough but she didn't anticipate this. Her body clenched and a shiver shot up her spine as she thought of him. The last time she had seen him, she thought that was it, that he was gone forever, that it was the last goodbye. How wrong she was.

Mark had turned up at the ED that afternoon. She didn't know how, why or what it was that he was doing. But, as soon as she had seen him being rushed through those resus doors her stomach dropped and she felt sick. _I thought he left. I thought I was free from him._ The thoughts swam through her mind as she tried to gather the right equipment for Zoe to sort him out. And Zoe, being the amazing friend she is picked up on Rita's shaking hands and told her to go. However reluctant Rita was about leaving him, because that way he would've won, she knew that if she stayed in that room any longer she would end up killing him herself.

For the rest of the day she tried to stay away from resus, apart from the odd visit where she needed a doctor's assistance. She wanted to forget about him, she wanted to just get on with her job. But he kept playing on her mind, _what was he doing here? What did he want? I'm finally happy and now he's going to ruin all of that for his own selfish gain._ That was another thing, she hadn't seen Iain at all, she doubt he even knew. She didn't want to tell him, she needed to deal with this on her own. Mark was her husband and he was her responsibility. She needed to ask him, she needed to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself away from the nurse's station and headed towards resus.

As she walked in, the room was empty bar Mark and a few junior doctors who hadn't taken much notice of Rita anyway. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and approached him.

"Mark," her voice cracked, she coughed trying to mask the weakness.

His head snapped up as he heard her, he began to glare at her with his beady eyes as though she had done something wrong.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes darted everywhere but never settled on him. She was too scared that if she looked into his eyes then he'd hypnotise her and blackmail her like he had done all those years ago.

"Forgotten 'ave you?" Mark scoffed, folding his arms.

Rita shook her head, "Forgotten? Forgotten what? I…I don't understand?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think over everything.

"You disgust me," he rolled his eyes. "On this day, ten years ago, you made your vows to me Rita. You promised to love me and cherish me, through sickness and in health, for better, for worse, till death do us part. You promised to be faithful, yet here you are forgetting that one special day that should mean so much to you."

Rita's lips parted and she took a step back, the tears glazing in her eyes, _how could she have forgotten this? She never forgot the day where she committed her life to a man who would soon ruin it all; the day that she broke away from her family, too ashamed to ask for help; the day where that man could now control her. She tried to think it all through, what made her forget? Then it clicked, she had been so wrapped up in her relationship with Iain, Mark hadn't even entered her head. There was a part of her that was happy, she was finally letting go of the past. But there was a part of her that felt guilty; she knew that by forgetting that day it would be another kick in the stomach. From him._

"Mark," she didn't even know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," he growled.

Rita could see his face going red and the veins in his forehead were becoming more apparent. She watched as his fist clenched and he stared at her, his eyes burning through her. Mark reached forward gripping her wrist in his hand. Rita wanted to move, she wanted to run but instead she just froze, out of fear.

"You'll never be free of me Rita, no matter how hard you try. You can drink yourself into a coma but I will still be there, you can't shut me out. I am your husband. You made those vows and I expect you to stick to them. Do you understand me?" his voice was low and made Rita shake.

"You c…can't do this an…anymore. Y…you have no…no power over me," Rita stammered, her voice was weaker than it had ever been before. She tried to pull away from his grasp, but every move she made sent pains up her arm. She looked down at her wrist, it had turned a bright red and she could already see the bruise starting to form.

"No," he shouted, squeezing his fist tighter causing Rita to wince. "Do you understand me?"

Rita nodded, trying to fight back the tears but they were already falling down her cheeks, leaving a wet black trail from the mascara that she wore. "Yes Mark," she quietly let out.

Mark relaxed, "That's my girl," he whispered, letting go of her wrist and lifting his hand to cup her cheek. Her whole body flinched as his hand touched her face. He wiped away the tear marks with his thumb. "If you just listened to me in the first place, I wouldn't lose my temper. Now say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," she spoke.

Rita jumped out of her skin as the resus doors burst open; she instantly backed away from Mark and hid her face so that the dark-haired paramedic wouldn't catch sight of her. She took this opportunity to hurry out and rush to the toilets as she felt the vomit rising up inside her. As she ran she bumped into an older, blonde nurse that was wearing the same uniform as her. Only caring about not puking on the floor she mumbled an apology and continued towards the bathrooms.

When she had finished, she cleaned herself up; wiping away her make-up and fixing her ponytail. She could feel the blood throbbing in her freshly bruised wrist, she tried to ignore it but the pain was now becoming unbearable. She knew she had paracetamol in her bag but with the way her wrist was, she knew that it wouldn't even touch the surface. She shook her head as she looked at herself in the mirror, _what is wrong with you?_ She thought to herself, blinking, she took a deep breath and left the bathroom; ready to carry on with her work.

And now here she was, sat in her office, trying her hardest not to cry. Her wrist hadn't been too bad; she had kept taking paracetamol every so often that it wouldn't affect her so much. Luckily, it had been her left arm so she could at least try and get on with some paperwork while she had the chance to. Wiping away the tears she picked up her pen and began to write.

A couple of hours had passed and she had nearly gotten through at least half of her admin. All the writing had kept her so busy and made her think about something else rather than thinking about Mark. She then heard the door click, thinking that it was either Charlie or Iain; she didn't bother to look up and carried on writing.

"Brought me a cup of coffee, have you?" she smiled, slowly lifting her head up.

Her smile dropped instantly as she seen who it was, she immediately stood up and started backing away from him.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" he asked, edging closer to her.

Rita could feel the panic rising inside her, "I…uh…erm," she couldn't form any words.

She felt her breath being taken away from her as her back sharply hit the wall behind her. Her eyes darted around the room as she tried to look for an escape but he had cornered her.

"Reets, I've been thinking about earlier," he breathed. He was now stood directly in front of her and he had placed his hand firmly on the wall beside her head, to show his authority. "You've really hurt me. How could you forget about your own husband?"

Rita didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. But, she couldn't. It was like her voice box had been ripped out and her legs were tied together. She didn't even know how to reply to him. How could she have been so stupid?

"You make me sick," he spat, his tone was getting angrier by the second. "You're cold, empty, heartless. I pity the next bloke who falls for you. Who has to put up with your crap and your endless whining. Who has to take care of you because you can't even look after yourself. And then, all of that time and effort that has been put into you has just been forgotten about because Rita is too selfish and only ever thinks of herself."

"I'm sorry," Rita cried, the tears falling again.

"What have I said about sorry not being good enough?" he screamed, slamming his hand against the wall. Rita felt her body tense up. "No, you need to pay for this."

Mark peeled open the top of Rita's scrubs, revealing the black underwear she wore underneath.

"Wh…what…what are…you…doing…Mark…stop…please," Rita tried to push him off but he was too strong for her.

He ignored her, continuing to take her scrubs off. He began to place kisses along her collar bone and down her chest. Rita's breath shook and she bit her lip to try and stop the cries escaping. She knew that if she tried to fight him off any more than she had done already then it would only hurt more. His lips travelled back up, and along her jawline before crashing into hers. He pressed down hard, bruising them almost instantly. Rita closed her eyes; _it might end quicker that way._ Mark broke away and grasped her face in his hand.

"Look at me," he snarled. Rita's eyes were sticking together from her tears. "I said look at me," he repeated when she didn't respond. He forced her head back into the wall.

Rita opened her eyes, "That's better," he smiled, pecking her lips. She could feel his thumb hook at the hem of her trousers before he ripped them off her. She let out a sharp breath as his fingers dragged across her legs and pulling away her underwear. He too had now tugged down his own trousers and underwear. He took hold of Rita's leg and hooked it round him, his other arm pushed up under her chin. He pushed his body against hers, his breath crawling up Rita's skin.

After he finished he tidied himself up whilst Rita just stood there, staring out, unable to move. Mark looked at her sympathetically and brushed away a small strand of hair. He placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"You were amazing," his deep voice rumbled through her. "Thank you."

Rita waited until she heard the sound of the door clicking before she let her body collapse to the floor. She scrambled around trying to get all of her clothes together but her vision was blurry from the tears. She covered her mouth to stop the cries. She aggressively wiped at her eyes. She felt angry at herself for letting him do that to her again.

After pulling her clothes back over her body she sat with her legs hugged up to her chest. The sobs had subsided and now the tears fell silently. Her skin felt dirty and she could smell him on her. She wanted to scrub every inch of her body but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. She didn't want people seeing her like this. She didn't want people getting the wrong idea. They had probably all seen Mark come into her office and leave only minutes later. She shuddered just from saying his name in her head.

She tried to close her eyes but whenever she did she was pinned up against the wall again with his rough lips scratching her skin; his blunt claws digging into her side. Her body was beginning to ache as remembered how he had forced her into the wall, he had probably left a thousand bruises of all shapes, sizes and colours.

This wasn't the first time though. He'd done this many times before, but she had gotten used to it back then. It had become such a regular thing that she gave up fighting him in the end. She just let him use her body. Now, it was different. She had Iain. Iain respected her. He always made sure that she was okay before they did anything. She was growing used to that, growing used to someone treating her how a person should be treated. But Mark had ruined that all. He had just proven that Iain was too good to be true and that she deserved to be treated like dirt because that is exactly what she is.

Rita couldn't think straight, none of her thoughts were making sense. They were just aimlessly swimming around in her brain.

All of a sudden, Rita jumped out of her skin as the office door swung open.

"Charlie?" the woman spoke out, her faint Bristolian accent seeping through her voice.

Rita tried to stay quiet so that whoever was at the door wouldn't notice her. The woman sighed and went to leave the room but stopped when she heard a sniffle come from the corner.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody in here?"

Rita bit her lip, not wanting to reply. She just wanted to be on her own.

The woman peered over the table and seen the small blonde in the corner, hugging her legs. She nodded and turned to close the door before slowly approaching Rita.

"Are you okay?" she asked, standing in front of Rita.

Rita turned her head, not wanting to show her weakness in front of this stranger.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweet heart," she paused, bending down so that she was now at Rita's height. "I'm Duffy; I used to work here a long time ago. You can trust me."

Rita moved her eyes to look up at Duffy but didn't move her head, as she took in the woman's features she realised that she was the woman who had been at Charlie's side the night of Zoe's wedding. They hadn't spoken much that day, both too wrapped up in their own worries but Rita had wanted to speak to her, introduce herself but she never got the chance.

"You're Charlie's friend, right?" Rita finally spoke, although, her voice was croaky from all the crying.

Duffy nodded, a small smile appearing on her face, "That's right, and you might be?" she encouraged Rita to respond.

"Rita Freeman," Rita coughed. "Clinical Nurse Manager."

"Oh so you're the famous Rita Freeman that everyone talks about," Duffy winked, moving so that she was now sat beside Rita.

Rita turned her head to look at Duffy, "People talk about me?" she wondered, feeling slightly paranoid.

"When I say people I mean Charlie Fairhead. He told me about you once or twice. He said that you reminded him of me apparently and if I'm anything to go by, well, I'd take that as compliment," she chuckled. "So, Rita, are you going to tell me why you're sitting in a dark office all on your own, crying your heart out?"

Rita tensed as the subject changed, she turned away from Duffy again, "I don't…I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, burying her face in her arms as she could feel herself welling up again.

"Okay," Duffy paused as she tried to think of way to make Rita more comfortable. "How about we talk about you running out of resus earlier? You seemed to be crying then but as I looked through the window there was only one person that you could've been talking to. So who was that man?"

Rita started to lose her breath, "But there was another patient there, how would you know that I was talking to him?"

"Because he was looking out at you as you ran off. That and he looked very angry," Duffy looked at her, with sympathy in her eyes. "So who is he?"

"He's uh…he's," Rita picked at the fabric of her trousers. "He's my ex-husband." The tears began to fall again.

"What happened?" Duffy pondered.

Rita shook her head, "I really don't want to say it."

Duffy understood, "Did he abuse you?" she had to ask, just to be certain that her thoughts were correct.

Rita nodded, "But," she paused. "It wasn't just me. He was a teacher and he had a relationship with one of his pupils. He tried to blame it on his drink problem, on me. But he blackmailed me to believe that it was her lying and not him, so I stood up in court and defended him. I was so stupid I…" she could barely get her words out between the sobs.

"Did he not get arrested because from where I'm standing he looks like a free man?"

Rita took a deep breath, "He got let out; about a year ago now. He came to see me, wanted to say goodbye. That's what I thought. I thought that he was finally out of my life. That he was gone forever and then I wouldn't see him. But then, he turned up today and at first I was fine but then I started thinking about why he was here? There was no need for him to be here so I thought I'd ask him. And then he started threatening me and telling me that I'd forgotten about our wedding anniversary, which is today. And I feel so stupid. I should've remembered, I should've known that he'd find me if he knew that I'd forgotten about it, about him. But then we were interrupted by a new patient and I once I saw Iain I just felt guilty, I had to get out of there and that's when I ran. But then I pulled myself together and I got on with my job and then I thought I'd do some paperwork whilst it was quiet. I was getting on with it just fine until I heard someone come in and then I was being pinned up against the wall," Rita starting digging her nails into her legs as she spoke and her breath was becoming more ragged as she worked herself up. "And he was ripping my clothes off and he…and he…" She couldn't even get the last sentence out as she completely broke down into fits of tears.

Duffy wrapped her arms around Rita and pulled her in close to her, running her hands through her hair and placing gentle kisses at the top of her head, "Shh, it's okay love. You're alright, you're safe now, I've got you." Duffy soothed her.

"I've been so stupid, it's all my fault, I did this," Rita muffled into Duffy's side.

Duffy shot a look down at Rita, "Right, you listen to me young lady. None of this is your fault. He is the sick twisted one who abused you. You didn't do this, he did. You mustn't blame yourself for his actions," she reassured her.

"But it is my fault and everybody knows that, I'm the reason he's here. I'm the reason that this department has been in danger. I don't know how I'm still working here, they should never have given me the job in the first place, at least then I wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"From what I've heard you're the best thing to happen to this hospital. You're strong, confident and you keep all those nurses in place. Even that Jacob character that I met the last time I was here. I don't know you personally, I must admit, but when I seen you in resus on that night, you had control. You knew exactly what you were doing and you saved Charlie," Duffy stroked Rita's back to try and calm her down.

Rita shook her head, "No, I told them they should've stopped giving him compressions. If they had listened to me Charlie would be dead now."

Duffy furrowed her brow, "We all make mistakes sweet heart, by god I've got loads of them. You did what you thought was best for Charlie in that moment and people understood that. And even if Charlie had died that night I would've known that he was in the best care."

"You're just being nice to me," Rita frowned, wiping at her eyes again.

"No, I'm telling you what you need to hear. What your husband did to you today wasn't your fault. And you've got to stop blaming yourself, trust me, I spent years blaming myself and it didn't do me any justice. It just made me miserable," Duffy looked down at the floor, it had been so long but even now she still got flashbacks.

Rita looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

Duffy blinked slowly, "I was raped. It's been over 30 years now and I still get nightmares. But, I blamed myself, for being naïve. And, I didn't tell anyone, apart from Megan. She was the only one I could trust. I thought I could do it by myself, thought I was strong enough but I wasn't. I wish I had reported it at the time. The only other people who knew were Charlie and then my friend Suzie, who I had told a couple of years later. But, I have to ask Rita, is there anyone else you can talk to? A close friend? A partner? You mentioned an Iain earlier," she looked over to Rita, her own eyes filling up.

Rita froze as Duffy mentioned him, she hadn't even thought about him, "I don't know. Iain will probably think I'm being pathetic and say that I led him on…"

"Now I highly doubt that," Duffy interrupted. "Who is Iain to you? If you don't mind me asking."

Rita furrowed her brow, she hadn't actually thought about it. They never really made it official that they were a couple and the majority of the department still had no idea about them. They had never really spoken about it before, "Well, he's. I guess he's my partner but I mean we've never spoken or discussed what we are."

"And how long have you two been…?"

Rita thought about it for a moment, "About half a year now, I think." _Had it really been that long?_

"And you haven't had any problems?" Duffy questioned. Rita just shook her head. "Well, judging by that, if he has stuck by you for the last six months then I'm pretty sure he is going to stick by you through all of this. You never know, he might surprise you. Besides, if he doesn't support you, you just send him my way alright? But I doubt that's going to happen."

Rita smiled faintly, "Thank you."

"Are you going to report it?" Duffy asked.

Rita shrugged, "I don't know, I just want to go home."

"But you don't want him to hurt other women though do you?"

She shook her head, "Of course not but, I don't know what to do."

"Talk to Iain, tell him first and then we'll get SARC down and I think you know the rest, but you can do this in your own time," Duffy spoke softly. "I can be there if you want."

"Will you?" Rita felt her heart drop, she barely knew the woman yet she was sitting in her office talking to her as if they've been friends for years. And now, she was offering to go with her. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes again but they were more of happiness than sadness. Duffy nodded in response. Rita just let out a small thank you as Duffy held her in her embrace.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes whilst Rita calmed herself down, then Duffy helped her to stand up and they started to make their way outside.

At reception, Iain was hassling Jack as to where Rita had gone. Zoe had informed Iain that Mark had been admitted and ever since then he had been trying to find her. He needed to tell her that he was going to be there for her and that it didn't matter if Mark was here. He needed to Rita that he loved her. Rita could see he that he was growing frustrated and his face was filled with panic. But, as he turned his head, he saw Rita coming out of her office with Duffy holding on to her.

"Rita," Iain let out. "Where have you been?" He walked over to her and seen that she had been crying. He could feel his stomach dropping, _what had happened?_ Without a second thought he took Rita in his arms and held on to her tightly. He then looked at Duffy, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I think that's something Rita is going to tell you, in her own time. But, for now, just make her feel safe because she's going to need it," Duffy smiled, gently rubbing Rita's back.

"Oh don't you worry I will," Iain stated. He placed a kiss on the top of Rita's blonde hair. "Let's take you home shall we?"

Rita pulled out of his embrace and nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Duffy watched on as the pair made their way out of the ED. She turned her head as she seen Charlie come over to her. He watched them with her.

"I hope she can put all of this behind her now, from what she's told me, she's had a bit of a rough ride," Duffy looked at Charlie.

"I agree with you there," he paused. "They do make a cute couple though don't they?"

"Yes they do," Duffy nodded.

"Remind you of anyone?" He winked.

"Oh Charlie," Duffy gasped, gently hitting him on the arm.


End file.
